Tomates para mi amado
by Always irritated
Summary: Contains:Genderbenders:D Warning: Written back when i was still new to Fanfiction and was writing on Notepad. Also will be re-written...
1. Chapter 1

**The title means "Tomatoes for my love"at leasti hope that's right,i had to use a Transulator please correct me if i'm wrong~**

**A few warnings:Feli abuseD:(i feel so bad nowD8)and Fem!Romano's mouth(i don't know if it's the official design though...**

**

* * *

**

I walked with my two best friends,

Francis Bonnefoy a French boy with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a bit of facial hair,he thinks it makes him look like a"big brother".He's also the more perverted of the three of us,flirting with anything,it's really creepy have also said that he flirts and/or molestes me but i don't pay attention,so i don't really he's 18,the oldest.

Gilbert Beilschmidt a German or self proclaimed 'Prussian' boy with short snow white hair and blood red eyes a loud and crazy has a little bird in his hair who named Gilbird(most likely after himself)he's really the second oldest 17.

and finally there's me,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo Spanish boy with short brown hair and viberant green eyes (or so i've been told.)I'm a very happy person and oblivious,atleast that's what alot of people have said about that i'm a double sided person,but i don't believe them..oh and i LOVE tomatoes!and i'm17 but i'm younger than Gil.

Everyone calls us the'bad friends trio'for some reason i don't know though.

Anyway all three of us walked towards Francis' mi mamá is at work and Gilbert's younger sister,Louise kicked him Beilschmidt a German girl with short blonde hair and light blue complete opposite of Gil looks and personality wise,most people say she has OCD or she cleans becaus she has a weird mental calendar..anyway!

As we walked,we passed an Alley and heard

"lurido pezzo di spazzatura!"

and then the sound of something hitting the floor,all three of us ran towards the Alley to see.

Feliciano Vargas,an Italian boy with short chestnut hair and a bouncy cute curl on the left side of his hair it's really cute!he also always has his eyes closed but he never runs into anything which is really weird because i tried to do that and well...let's just say i had to have Francis and Gilbert help me to all of my classes(as well as home)for a week...

Sprawled out on the ground,his school uniform covered and stained in blood.

"per favore mi lasci in pace!"

He yelled out before crying out in pain as one of the mens foot connected with his chest they watched as he fell back most likely unconscious.

"Mon dieu!

Francis muttered putting a hand over his mouth,

"Stop that!"

yelled Gilbert taking out his 9mm and pointing it at the stared at us their eyebrows raised,probably didn't speak English...

Feliciano lifted his head up,his eyes were a golden- brownish color,it fit him perfectly.

"Run!get out of here!"

He yelled but choked and began coughing violently,as the men started laughing at him.

I felt hot anger flash through me,my eyes narrowed into slits.I guess my aura changed because Francis and Gilbert stared at me with worried men hadn't noticed the change in my attitude and went back to kicking the yelled out,

"Piangere per tua sorella!,Io voglio vedere lo sguardo sul suo viso quando lei dà uno sguardo a te!"

He laughed watching the Italian cry out in pain as Gilbert tried to shot but forgot he it didn't have bullets in the small a shot rung as one of the mans head brain went flying and splattering against the wall of the dark heard the clicks of boots from the end of the waited for what seemed like forever until out of the darkness walked out,gun in hand a...GIRL?

* * *

**Transulations~**

"lurido pezzo di spazzatura!"

filthy piece of garbage/trash!

"per favore mi lasci in pace!"

please leave me alone!,

"Piangere per tua sorella!,Io voglio vedere lo sguardo sul suo viso quando lei dà uno sguardo a te!"

Cry for your sister!,I want to see the look on her face when she takes a look at you!

**If you know Italian please tell me if i got it right or wrong :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl had wavy shoulder length dark chestnut hair and fiery golden eyes,held a gun pointed towards where the dead man eyes where cold and had on a dark gray*Blazer and Skirt with black boots that went up to her knees and grey thigh-high socks and a brown belt and to top it off a blood red...tie?That was just weird...but she made it work

The other men began running at her,but not getting very far because they where snipped before they could even get remotely near the didn't even blink when blood spattered on her cheek!She looked up,the only thing that flashed through her eyes were anger and disgust.

"Bastardo!Come hai potuto far male a qualcuno così innocente!"

She yelled and kicked one of the 4 men in the head,her foot going through his cranium her foot covered in blood and what looked like*brains,she shook her foot like a cat who stepped in water and walked towards Feliciano and knelt down next to him and put his head on her lap they began talking,

"Sorella sei venuto..."

"di i corso sarebbe"

We watched as they talked for a few more minutes,after a while Feliciano passed girl looked at us with annoyed that she was closer she looked alot like Felicano,she wiped the blood of her cheek before talking,

"Thank you for trying to help,but next time check you're gun before you try anything,stupido"

She said her gaze on did his weird leer thing,

"oh mon ~ elle est jolie, non?"

The girls face turned bright red!just like a Tomato~

"soooo cute~!" i murmured

at the same time

"Perverted wino bastard!"she yelled chunking a rock at his head,

Gilbert began laughing,holding his twitched slightly.I continued to smile,staring at her as the redness went away on her cheeks to reveal a mix between pale and Tan.I

aslo noticed she had a hint of a curl in her bangs but going out right instead of left..weird but that added onto her cuteness!The girl rolled her eyes as Gilbert fell to the ground continuing to laugh.

Suddenly we heard sirens

"Merda"

The girl muttered and struggled to pick up Feliciano,me being the nice person i am walked over to the two and put Feliciano's arm around my neck and securely wrapped my arm around his waist and picked him girl stud up she was alittle shorter than me a few inches actually,she nodded to me in a sign of thanks atleast i hope that was...

She made a quick hand motion and started walking back into the shadows,all three of us followed the Alley went farther than we though because as we walked it felt like month before we actually reached the end...entrance,i couldn't tell..We took afew turns until we came up to a small house not to big and not to small just about right,perfect for these two.

She walked faster to the door and unlocked it,we all walked in as she held open the small wooden told us to sit on the couch but made me go a*few doors down into a room,It had an Italian flag painted on the walls and a smooth red duvet covered the small bed by the wall .Next to it was a small oak table,with a few pictures on it including a picture of the girl with a blue headband .A tomato stitched on it..So cute!Also Louise and Kiku in a few frames aswell,

Kiki Honda or Honda Kiki a small Japanese girl with short black hair and dull brown eyes,she's socially awkward even public affection makes her freeze but over all she's very nice and she somehow hangs out with Louise and also hangs out with Hercules Karpusi and Sadiq Adnan

Heracles Karpusi a Greek boy with short curly brown hair and green eye's and is tired alot and always has a cat with him somehow even in school...

Sadiq Adnan a Turkish boy,always wears a mask,brown hair and always yells at Hercules almost every second.

I looked away and at Feliciano,he lay motionless on the small bed it looked unnatural,him so..still after awhile the girl came back in and told me to came back to the living room area.I sat down in the middle of Francis and Gilbert.

"Ok bastards who are you?"

She asked not to politely,pointing to Gil

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"hmm,potato bitches brother"

The girl muttered not watching as Gilbert almost strangled her,she pointed to Francis,

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy~"

"Annoying Frenchy"

Francis looked at her with a dejected look,She then pointed to me,

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,and you?"I said smiling brightly

she strared at me with bored eyes.

"Lovina Vargas"

She muttered taking a large bite out if a...tomato!

* * *

**Transulations!:**

"Bastardo!Come hai potuto far male a qualcuno così innocente!"

Bastards!How could you hurt someone so innocent!

"Sorella sei venuto..."

Sister you came...

"di i corso sarebbe"

Of course i would

"Stupido"

Stupid

"oh mon ~ elle est jolie, non?"

oh my~she is pretty,no?

***I belive that's what they're called..you know the jacket thingyes for a school uniform(o.o)also for some reason i can imagine Lovina wearing a skirt...i dunno why but i just can.(maybe for comfort issues...dunno)**

***I was listening to"Brains"by Voltaire(XD)that's where that came from(o.o)I think...**

***it's a one story house,i don't like stairs...**

**Fail chapter is Fail.**

**I would have been done sooner but my mum made me clean my room(D:)and i'm just now finishing this!and i've been writing since yesterday(o.o)**

**and if i got any of the French or Italian wrong please tell me!**

**1:20am(at night)**


	3. Chapter 3

**i have no life...**

**

* * *

**

"Lovina Vargas"

I muttered my name to the weird bastards,pulling out a tomato and taking a big bite out of it _Antonio_ kept eyeing my tomato,damn bastard!I have to admit though,_Antonio_ is kind of cute and he look so familiar too._Gilbert _is weirdo,and _Francis_ is just a pervert,he keeps staring at me!

I guess i didn't even listen to them after i told them my name because when i was brought back to reality they where staring at me with shock,

"What?"

i asked raising an eyebrow,

"How are you..related to cute little Feli?"

Gilbert jumped up his fists clenched.I could feel my face burn red with embarrassment,

"w..what's that supposed to mean?..Stronzo!"

I yelled at him reaching for my concealed weapon,but i didn't get far because i was grabbed around the waist and something nuzzled into my hair!

"You're face is red,just like a little tomato~"

Antonio cooed into my hair,

"CH-CHIGI!"

I screamed,squirming out of his grasp and running to my room.I slammed the door,i hate physical contact i reminded me to much of the past,when mother and that bastard were alive...

**Transulationo~**

**

* * *

**

"Stronzo!"

you asshole!

**Super Fail chapter is super fail!**

**It's to short .**

**I am pretty good at writing Lovina though:S(i think)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two small Italian children around the age of 10 or so walked towards their little shack of a house. They didn't know if their Father was home. The girl had a short pink dress while her brother had almost the exact thing but it was green. The boy hugged his Sister's arm close to his chest. Since it was around 6pm the boy wanted to stay close to his older sister. They arrived at their 'house' . The elder child went in first,not wanting to let her brother get hurt if their father WAS home. A ceramic plate sailed through the air,hitting the wall;shattering. Few shards cut Lovina's cheek. She stumbled back shocked,before her hair was harshly grabbed. She met the eyes of their very drunk and furious father. He slammed her against the wall,the popping signaling her hair was being ripped out ._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" _

_He slurred. She stayed silent,his grip on her hair eventually slipped and he stumbled out the wide door. Feliciano had thankfully moved out of the way,before their father could see him. Lovina fell to her knees,blood dripped down her chin,then to her soft pink dress. Feliciano inched towards his sister,sliding to his knees next to her. He took her in a small hug,Their mother,a small brunette woman with soft brown eyes walked through the dark kitchen room to see her two children;slumped on the ugly stained carpet. Hugging each-other . She quickly ran to them,scooping the two into her arms. Hugging them close to her chest._

"_I miei bambini poveri!"(My poor babies!)_

_She cried hugging the two,blood smeared on her white apron. She set Feliciano down,the woman started fast walking to the bathroom. Setting the Lovina on the side of the bathtub. She turned on the sink,dabbing the small cut with a soapy cloth. She used a cotton ball to wipe it clean,putting a band-aid over the small cut. She kissed the band-aid,_

"_Ecco! mamma baciò migliore__~!"_(_There~momma kissed it all better~!)_

_She said proudly a large smile on her thin lips,hands on her hips._

"_Grazie,mamma"(Thanks,mom)_

_Lovina mummbled,slidding off the edge of the porclien walked out,going to her room,her back against the chipped-wooden down pulled her kneese to her chest and cried herself to sleep. She only woke up to a gun-shot,the scream of her brother,the thump of a body hitting the floor. She shot up,flinging open the door,practacly falling down the see her wonderful mother bleeding out on the floor,her father standing infront of her. His eyes filled with drunken rage._

_Feliciano cowered in the corner,tears streamed out of his scared father pointed the gun towards his head,Lovina made a quick jump towards her his eyes with her 'd already had enough terror in his life. _

_A shot rang out_

_A thump _

_Sirens..._

_Off in the distance getting closer and closer..._

_

* * *

_

_I scared my self while writing this ._

_I'm sorry it's taken this long...and this is really short T.T_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:**This contains Protective!Feliciano

Feliciano opened his eyes .He felt somewhat drunk(Not that he has ever been drunk)

His chest hurt as well as his head. He felt something wrapped around his soft auburn-hair.(missing his curl)He sat up,his chest hurt as well as his head. He felt so tired and wanted nothing then to just lay back down,curl up and go back to sleep. That was until he heard his sorella's rather funny(Cute)nervous tick.

"CH-CHIGI!"

The sound of running and then the slam of her door. The boy smiled,his sister had always been like that. He could remember a teacher that always patted his sister's back and always pat her head. He remembered when she had threatened him with a Tomato and the Mafia. It took weeks before their father had convinced that she had just been watching too many Italian movies. The whole week though the teacher always walked in with a bullet-proof body suite. It was funny.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts. Struggling to get out of his comfortable bed. He finally managed to get to his door. Opening the door and limped out of hi room only to be pelted with three very familiar accented voices

"Aw~She ran away"

Sounded like Francis

"Way to go"

Gilbert

"I..I didn't mean to!"

Antonio

Wait...what did he do?

Feliciano quickly limped into the sitting area,the bad friends trio looked at him.

"What did you do"

Feliciano commanded,his weird tick 'Ve~' gone. Three different colored eyes stared at him,shocked. His eyes open and narrow,as he stood there. They had a dark to them,instead of the usual cheer in them.

"Whar. Happened"

He commanded again.

"Nothin' dumb-ass over here hugged your sister"

The Albino said waving his hand. Antonio shrunk in size,and looked down

"Lo Seinto"

He said

"Her face was red,just like a little Tomato~"

He cooed ,his face a very light tint. He smushed his cheeks with his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm trying to make this long!**

**Also tell me did I get Spain kinda of like his real character?**

It'd been a week since The Bad friends Trio had met Feliciano's foul-mouthed older sister, Lovina Vargas. Antonio had not been able think of anything besides her cute face,the smell of her hair and how perfectly foul-mouthed she'd been. He wanted nothing but to see her again,he knew however he couldn't unless he want suspicion to rise long his group.

**Antonio**

I sighed,putting my hand on my cheek,pouting. I heard a few whispers like,

"Is Antonio ok?"

"Why's he sad?"

I ignored them,drawing something. I heard a voice and looked up,their stood a very annoying blonde that I absolutely hated. Arthur Kirkland,a British boy with short un-tamable blonde hair,green eyes and huge eyebrows. He was a posh person who had everything right no matter what,never acted up,always early for class and never rude to teaches one would call him a perfect Gentleman. He wasn't popular because of his eyebrows,that was until an American girl and her Canadian sister moved here but I won't get into that,Arthur hated me do to that fact that I was Best Friends with Francis. Who Arthur loathed.

"What in the world are you so mopey about?"

He asked bluntly,staring at me with an(huge)eyebrow raised,his arms crossed over his small chest.

"Well,are you going to answer me?"

He asked again,tapping his foot

"Nothing"

I said looking back down at my drawing to see a small sketch of the one person who's been on my mind,Lovina Vargas. Arthur looked down as well and opened his mouth to say something until leather coated arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulled back. Hearing a shout of,

"Artie-kins!"

It was Allison F. Jones,the American I was talking about,loud and always out of the School Uniform. Short curly blonde hair,blue eyes and always has a smile. She's loud and hyper sometimes. Always smiled,it was really rare to see her not smiling.

Arthur's face was bright red,a lighter shade then Lovina. I put my head down,i wanted Lovina!I wanted to see her cute red face,i wanted to smell her Tomato scented hair I just wanted to see her,I felt bad about making her scream. I didn't know though,i asked Feliciano about it but he just changed the subject. So i never brought it back up. The late bell range and the teacher walked in,several students hurried to get to their seat.

"Alright class,before we start I have an announcement"

She told the class. Everyone just sat staring at the board,

"Can anyone guess?"

A few kids raised their hand,she picked on one

"You're getting fired?"

another pitched in,

"You're leaving forever"

Sooner of later they began spouting random sentences,

"There's a gummy bear in your closet!"

The teacher's eyebrow twitched and she slammed down her ruler,immediately everyone stopped.*Because if she broke that ruler you wouldn't go home tonight with nothing,you'd have a 20-paged report on whatever came to her mind.

"All of you are absolutely wrong!

she turned away from the class to mutter something to herself,she quickly turned back around and coughed into her fist,

"we will have a new student joining our class"

She pointed towards the door(which slammed open)and in walked the poor person that would be..¡Oh, Dios mío! It's Lovina!I felt like hyperventilating. The class immediately snapped towards her,taking in her appearance. She wore the school uniform. A small green headband with a small red tomato stitched into the side that was barely visible. She had an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Please welcome Lovina Vargas"

Everyone stared at Lovina,someone raised their hand

"Are you related to Feliciano Vargas?"

Lovina looked at the boy,rolled her eyes and nodded

"Yeah,I'm his older sister"

Everyone's eyes practically bugged out of their eye sockets manly because no one had even even thought of Feliciano having a sister much less older,

"How old are you?"

Yelled someone,Lovina's face turned red. The teacher immediately yelled at the student,

"*That's inappropriate to ask a women much less a girl!"

A few of the Female students giggled. The boy who asked the question sent them a flirty look,he was one of the more popular students who flirted with every girl in school(Even Louise,Kiku and Allison which failed unsuccessfully)The teacher pointed to a desk that was in-front of mine,

"You may sit in front of Antonio"

Lovina perked up to my name,pointed at me and yelled

"You!the Tomato bastard!"

The teacher gasped,a few giggles here and there,

"Lovina!we don't allow that kind of language in this school,or this class,I'm afraid if you speak like that again i will send you to the principal to call your parents"

"Good luck with that"

Lovina scoffed,rolling her eyes.

The teachers eye twitched

"Just sit down before i give you detention"

Lovina walked to her seat,in-front of mine. The whole time glaring at me.

She suddenly raised her hand,

"Do you know Italian?"

The Teacher raised an eyebrow at the question

"Erm...no"

Lovina smirked,i think.

_**Time Skip**_

It was now lunch,and I hadn't even heard anything the teacher had said,since I kept staring at Lovina's tomato-headband. It looked so adorable,nestled there in dark brown curls. I knew how her hair felt,soft like a feather pillow. So soft,so...soft. I was suddenly hit in the head by something hard and defently not soft,i shot up. To see Lovina with a book in her hands,well _my book_ in her hands. Wait how'd she get my book since i had my arms and head on it?

"Stupido,wake up if you sleep any longer you're going to get into trouble"

I smiled,at her. Her face turned bright red. I don't even know what happened but the next thing i know I'm on the floor on my stomach,with Lovina's foot keeping my head down. Lovina yelling at me in Italian.

I was however thankful not that many people were still in the class and the teacher went to lunch break with the other teachers,because if they were here Lovina would probably be in detention or worse. That was until a loud and happy voice broke through her yelling

"VE~SORELLA!"

Feliciano.

The pressure from my head was removed by Lovina getting tackled and ended with Feliciano literally suffocating Lovina. Those two were so weird in an odd adorable way. I got up feeling slightly dizzy,wait why was Feliciano here,he doesn't have this class with me. I looked over at the two,Feliciano sitting on Lovina's stomach and was nuzzling her hair,while keeping a tight hold around her neck. Both speaking in Italian Feliciano cooing while Lovina was yelling.

The door busted open to reveal Louise,Gilbert's younger but more mature sister.

"Feliciano,you are not to take off in the middle of class!"

She yelled,panting holding onto the door of the classroom.

"Louise!"

Feliciano yelled,jumping up form his sister and running to the German. Throwing himself at her,wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzled her cheek. Louise's face turned pink .

"Veeeeee~"

A few of the girls glared at Louise,the ones that actually liked Feliciano. Louise just stood there awkwardly,patting Feliciano's head.

"I am sorry for disrupting your class,please excuse us"

Then Feliciano was dragged out of the class room,by a very pink and embarrassed Louise.

I looked over at Lovina,to see her sitting up but still on the floor. Rubbing her head that was most likely hurt.

"Lovi,are you hurt?"

I asked walking over to her

"The Cazzo is a Lovi?"

She asked bluntly

"It's your nickname~Because your name is Lovina take away the 'na' and you get 'Lovi',isn't it cute~"

The girl went bright red,ADORABLE!I aqueld in my head.

The girl kicked me in the face(I think)then Everything went dark.

***That's what my science teacher does. My teacher holds out his ruler in both hands and bends it. If my class ever makes him break his ruler he'll give us loads and loads of homework,thank god my class had never made him do that ^.^i also mixed him with my Texas History teacher(He's pure fricken evil),the last time we had a sub my class acted bad so he gave us a 10 page report on why we shouldn't act up in class. We had to START and FINISH in class,i never finished mine XD**

***My mom told me to never ask an older persons age or weight.**

**Oh,and I'm making it so that they stay in one class-room all day and Lunch but are aloud to go to the Cafeteria(Optional if they didn't bring Lunch). The only time they aren't in class is during Lunch and Gym,which they go outside at. The entire school doesn't go outside just a certain class. Kinda weird,huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This _is_ going to be the last chapter!sorry but I have nothing left of it really and it's kind of like I forgot about it and I can't remember what I was planning on doing with it :/**

Lovina stared at the unmoving figure laying on the crisp white blankets,bandages held the sides of Chocolate colored hair against his head. His tan skin was a lighter shade instead of his original tan color. Lovina felt a little twinge in her chest after she had kicked him even though she hadn't really remembered it happening. She sighed softly,even in the idiots sleep he had that annoying care-free smile,like nothing was wrong!

Lovina shook her head,her small curl followed the shakes,strands of her wavy brown hair fell over her shoulder and over her chest and a little over her headband in front of her ears.

"Dammit"She cursed softly

Tugging off her Green headband and ran her hand through her hair,pushing it back into the style it had been in earlier. Then replaced her headband back on it's perch. She heard a(Manly)_giggle,_and looked to see Antonio sitting up and smiling,his smile even wider than when he was asleep.

Even if she was a little dark,her skin would somehow turn almost bright red when she was embarrassed.

"~ aww tan lindo! te ves como un poco de tomate ~"

He _coo'ed_,from Lovina's limited Spanish Vocabulary something told her that Antonio had called her a Tomato.

'S-stai Zitto!"She stuttered,her face a light red.

Crossing her arms over her chest and looked away. Her eyes narrowed with a pout on her firm lips.

"Bastardo,io non sono un pomadoro...!She mumbled,

Antonio laughed,his green eyes shone brightly,his laugh filled the blank and silent room. If he had,had his eyes opened he would have seen Lovina give a small yet soft smile. One that mirrored her mother's beautiful smile.

"Have you been watching me sleep?,Lovi~"Antonio opened his eyes,seeing the scowl on the girl's face.

"No I was just worried that you would be taken advantage of while you were sleeping"She replied

"Awwww~You _**were**_ worried about me. Tan lindo~!"He squealed yes_ Squealed._

"I-Ho detto zitto!"She yelled,

Antonio just replied with a cat face,like that girl from Belgium,Lovina always forgot her name...

Antonio continued to stare at her with an intense look

*Lovina pressed her arms against her chest harder,she suddenly felt slightly self-conscious and began shuffling her feet. Her uniform didn't feel right,the shirt felt two sized too small,it didn't feel like she was wearing anything under it either,her Skirt felt lop-sided and shorter than it was,her socks felt uneven and her shoes felt too small.

She swallowed thickly,her throat burned slightly,

She couldn't take it anymore,her head shot up,

"What!Why do you keep staring at me?"She questioned sharply,watching as Antonio just blinked then smiled widely,

"I'm admiring your beauty!Little Lovi~"

Lovina turned bright red,her face resembling a ripe and ready for harvesting Tomato. Never had anyone complimented her like that,besides Feliciano when they had been much younger and always claimed,-

"_**If you never find someone,Sorella,I'll be yours!"**_

He hasn't said it in a while though. Lovina shook her head again,making the same mistake as earlier,

"DAMMIT!" She growled,stopping Antonio's rant on why Tomato's will rule the wold.

"¿Qué?"Antonio looked up with green,worried filled eyes. That Lovina would not admit that she _liked_ ,it made her want to bite her tongue off and die.

She ripped off her Headband and began fixing it,not even hearing the creak of the bed or the shuffling of feet until it was to late,_right in front of her._ He reached his hands out towards her head. Antonio ran his fingers through Lovina's hair,watching as the girl flinched and tensed up. After a few moments her hair was behind her shoulder and behind her ears,Antonio gently grabbed the Headband and slipped the clothes-headband back onto the soft curls of Lovina's hair.

Antonio let his tanned hands slip to Lovina's burning cheeks,he noticed on her right cheek were multiple,light and barely viable scares,that if you were arms distance away you wouldn't notice them,but from were he was he could see them perfectly. He ran his thumb over the mares on her beautiful skin,

"Lovi,what are these?"He questioned softly,trying to meet her eyes,

"N-Nothing"She stuttered not meeting his eyes,something soft ran over the old wounds.

"Lovi,tell me what happened"His eyes Darkened slightly

"Nothing!Just go the hell away!"She yelled trying to get out of his grasp

Lovina winced,as Antonio grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look him in the eyes. His eyes weren't the happy cheery green eyes that she had grown to love,no instead they were almost black. This scared her,but she didn't show it

"..Lovina"He overall commanded,his eyes narrowed considerably.

"No!"She tried to twist away

"TELL ME NOW!"He yelled,his grip on her chin increased

Lovina's eyes filled with tears,they ran down her cheek,to her shoulder then to the floor. The only sound in the small room was the sound of water hitting the floor,

_Drip Drip Drip_

Antonio was the only one holding Lovina from Dropping to the floor,holding her in warm and comfortable arms,like a barrier holding water from a small and insignificant town that held no importance to anyone. The Italian buried her face into the Spaniards chest,her shoulders shaking violently. Antonio stared at her

"Lovi will you tell me now?"He questioned softly,_His_ Lovi was Emotional and he didn't know why,

She did something he didn't think she would do,she nodded

"I-I'll tell you"she sniffed wiping her eyes,taking in a shaky deep breathe.

Antonio helped her to the bed,sitting her down near the edge of the soft mattress,

"Long story short when Feliciano and I were younger our Father was a drunk and beat us and the scares on my cheek is when he threw a plate at the wall and well...i think you get it"Lovina explained her head down.

Antonio stared at Lovina,eyes wide with;Anger and Blood-lust

Lovina looked up to see the look he was sending her,

"D-don't worry though he gone know"Lovina shot quickly. Fearing if Antonio continued like this,he would kill someone. Antonio looked at her.

"How did he die?"Antonio questioned,Lovina smiled evilly

"I sent the Mafia after him"She replied with an evil smile,Antonio's eyes widened

"T-The M-Mafia?"Antonio gasped,staring with wide eyes at Lovina.

"Si,The Mafia"She replied with an annoyed look.

"H-How?"Antonio stuttered

Lovina sighed but began to explain in a whisper,

"My Nonno promised that whoever the Eldest Child of the Vargas Family were,they were to be in the Mafia. They didn't think a Female Child would be born first,so they were shocked to find my Madre with me. My Padre didn't like that I would to be taking over the 'Family Business' because I was Female and not Male like Felicinao. So he started beating me,thinking I would break under the pressure of being a Mafia member as well as Taking a beat down every now and then. Wasn't a big deal as long as he didn't touch Feliciano,I was okay."She replied staring at the ceiling.

Antonio sat,stunned. It was all so much to take in. The fact that she didn't even care that her father did that made it even worse!

"Oh lovi!"Antonio threw his arms around His Lovi's neck,

"Mi pobre Lovi! Deseo que podria haberlo parado!He cried burying his face in her shoulder,Lovina sat with wide and freaked out eyes. Never had anyone really hugged her besides her Dumbass brother,mother or Grandpa even then,they rarely even did.

The two stayed in the awkward potion for a few moments but to them,it felt like hour after hour. Antonio looked up to Lovina,who was struggling to keep her gaze on the wall,only to look straight into the green eye of Antonio.

He leaned forward,closing the short distance between the two. Lovina's heart raced,it felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Her eyes widened staring into the closed eye-lids of Antonio. H-he tasted...l-like Tomatoes. His lips weren't the softest but they weren't the roughest either. Lovina was actually...enjoying this. She did the only thing that could ever really mortified her,She kissed back,closing her eyes.

Antonio held her cheeks,feeling the one person he really liked kiss back,Antonio could have wooped with joy,had he not been kissing the girl he liked. He deepened the kiss. Lovina pulled back,her face an even brighter red,her eyes half-lidded.

"A-Antonio...what was t-that about?"She asked putting a hand over her lips shyly.

"Lovi...i really like you"Antonio whispered,staring into the Italians eyes

"Antonio...i l-like you t-too"Her stutter obvious

Antonio smiled at her stutter and grabbed her chin,looking into her eyes

"I just noticed...your eyes,they're Hazel He smiled at her,the color of her cheeks grew darker

"So Adorable~"He coo'ed rubbing his cheek against Lovina's bright red cheek...

**Outside the Door**

"Te Amo~"A Spanish accent filled the room

"Yeah yeah Ti Amo"An Italian Accent replied after

"You did it Sorella,you found someone you truly love"A voice whispered,smiling softly.

Pushing themselves off the wall and began walking back towards class,a small skip in their step.

**~ aww tan lindo! te ves como un poco de tomate ~**

**Aww ~ so cute! you look like a little tomato ~**

**Bastardo, io non sono un pomodoro ... !**

**You bastard, I'm not a tomato ... !**

**Tan lindo ~!**

**So cute~!**

**I-Ho detto zitto!**

**I-I said shut up!**

**Sorella**

**Sister**

**¿Qué?**

**What?**

**Si **

**Yes**

**Nono**

**Grandfather**

**Madre **

**Mother**

**Padre **

**Father**

**Mi pobre Lovi! Deseo que podria haberlo parado!**

**My poor Lovi! I wish I could have stopped it!**

**Te amo~**

**I love you~**

**Ti amo**

**I love you**

**If I got anything wrong please tell me^.^**

***I do that a lot when i get stared at**

**Me:I faillllllllllll!Am I aloud to die?**

**Neko:Yes,yes you go ahead no knows stopping you... **

**Midegt:What happened**

**Jordan:Why am I here?**


End file.
